Chibi Sephiroth
by lastat-chan
Summary: What happens if sephiroth and Hojo have a fight? What if there is a love triangle? Well we'll all find out! Please review!
1. It's all Hojo's fault!

Sephiroth walked into Hojo's lab, he stared down at the odd little man, he walked closer. Then Hojo noticed his presence, Sephiroth was pissed to see the odd man experimenting on one of his soldiers again.

"Hojo, I wish to talk to you." said Sephiroth in a dead serious voice full of hate and anger.

"Yes, what is it, Sephiroth?" asked the odd little bent over man.

"I wish for you to stop experimenting on my candidates. You may not get near them." said Sephiroth, glareing down at the scientist.

"What! But Seph-" said Hojo getting cut off.

"No, because I had a bad life doesn't mean, they should suffer... My childhood was one big experiment to you, so you should've used me more." said Sephiroth coldly.

'Ho...? Well whoever said I still can't use you? This'll teach you to mess with me.' thought Hojo to himself.

Later on...

(ringing of a phone) "Hello, Zack and Sephiroth's residence how may I help you?" asked Zack.

"Zack it's an emergency! Get down here now! Oh and bring Cloud with you!" exclaimed Hojo, the sounds of explosions could be heard in the distance.

Later on, Cloud and Zack arrived on the scean, a little child barely above a year old, had a hold of Sephiroth's fire materia, and was cast fire 3 on everything. Hojo stood there in awe, as his lab was demolished by the seemingly harmles child.

"How in the world did, that kid get a hold of sephiroth's materia!" exclaimed Cloud running over and picking up the small child. Upon picking him up, Cloud noticed, the child had snow white hair, and materia green eyes, with a mysterious mako glow. Cloud nearly dropped the child on the floor after seeing that.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" asked Zack.

"Z-Z-Zack! This kid, is Sephiroth!" said Cloud nearly in shock, his hero, the great Sephiroth, reduced to daipers and bottles within an hour of Cloud seeing him.

"Hojo, what in the bloody hell!" asked Zack nearly out raged by this new developement.

"Well. You see." started Hojo, "He was in here for his normal testing, when-"

"When you used a new type of science or materia on him." finished Zack, "I've heard enough, when is he gonna be normal again?"

"It depends upon the dosage, I'd say about, 270 days, a whole normal school year hypothetically." said Hojo.

"But, that mean's gonna be stuck like this till next year!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Well then we'll take care of him till next year or so." said Zack.

Later on...

Sephiroth was laid in a bed a few pillows placed around him so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. Cloud sat down near the young general, a looked down at him, his clothes were to big, and they immediantly took the masumane away from him. Cloud sighed and patted the young child's head, the childsmiled cutely, that was very unusual for Sephiroth. Cloud smiled back, then he picked up the infant and rocked him to sleep.

"Wow, Coud, your good with little kids. Heh, did your mom teach you about that?" asked Zack quietly sitting down next to Cloud.

"Well, yeah kinda, she told me about takeing care of babies incase Tifa and I got married and had a baby."said Cloud,looking down upon the tired baby.

"Heh, I couldn't imagine you, your to childish." said Zack.

"What about you?" said Coud.

"Ah, I'd make a perfect dad!" said Zack.

"Hey, Sephy, wanna see your daddy?" asked Cloud, handing Sephiroth to Zack.

"Wha-wait! Cloud, don't go!" said Zack.

"I'm going out to get baby supplise, you watch Sephiroth." said cloud walking out of the room.

"Your so cold, just like Sephiroth." said Zack jokeingly, he thought how Sephiroth would hit him in the head for saying that, the laughed looking back on it, then he looked down at the infant fast asleep in his arms.

"Nighty, night, Sephiroth-chan." said Zack as he kissed the young infant on the cheak, and Sephiroth fell into a dreamy slumber.

Hey, this vampire this si another one of my crazy stories, I'm trying out a chibi story of Sephiroth now, as you should or possibly know I wrote "Chibi Vincent", and a few others, I'm hopeing this'll be a big success, I know my spelling is horrible, I'm not that good yet, but almost! Well please review! Do you think this'll be a great hit too?


	2. Sweet Dreams Seph

While Cloud was away shopping for supplise, Zack was haveing one heck of a time with baby Sephiroth. That child got into everything, he kept grabbing for Zack's hair, ripping the sheets off the bed, and crying when Zack fussed at him (_Yes Sephiroth was hyper after his nap_).

"Eh... Cloud was right maybe I'm not cut out to be a dad." said Zack nearly dropping Sephiroth. Finally Sephiroth calmed down, for a small infant he was one big handful. But then of course he was Sephiroth, not just some normal baby that you can just take care of, and they had to be very careful with him, so he could still funtion right as an adult, every one of Sephiroth's tumbles was a risk to his sanity (_my pov. Or of what he has before Nibelheim_). Zack petted Sephiroth's little tuffty hair, he didn't quite have the long hair and two spikes for bangs, instead his hair was short and he his face was crowned with bangs.

"Heh, must've been a while before you started useing gel." said Zack looking at the small child.

Two brilliant mako eyes stared up at Zack's mako showered eyes, the baby hugged him, the child had yet to sit up, he still wasn't strong enough to hold his head and back into place yet. The chibi stared up at Zack, and then at the door, at that moment Cloud came in.

"You missed me?" asked Cloud, then he noticed, the bed was a mess, he sweat droped, "Well, good thing I got that crib while shopping."

"Yeah I think we'll need it." said Zack, Sephiroth started giggleing, even Cloud at that moment stopped to look at Sephiroth, the child had his mouth open and was laughing like most children do, Zack was bewildered, he saw his friend, once the coldest person in Midgar, laughing and smileing up at him. He was apparently happy, or Zack was tickleing him and didn't know it.

"Uh... I don't think it'll be safe to take, Sephiroth, out for a while." said Zack.

"Why?" asked Cloud.

"I think the other Soldier candidates, would all have heart attacks." said Zack.

"Or laughing spazms." said Cloud jokeingly.

Sephiroth stopped laughing and sneezed, he looked over and saw Cloud had just finished putting the crib together for Sephiroth, and he was makeing sure it was sturdy. Then Zack pulled out what looked like a little baby's nightgown. It was for boys, it was a pale green similar to Sephiroth's eyes only lighter,it was warm, flannel to be right, although it was light. He then saw a package of daipers and a few bottles and teething rings and a few other baby toys, most children his age were fond of.

They changed Sephiroth, clothed him, and played a bit with him, Sephiroth was a really cute little baby, he wasn't as bad with two people near him. He smiled and babbled gibberish as most infants do. He cuddled a giant teddy bear, huge compared to Sephiroth, but only up to Cloud's knee. And he was given a bottle, Zack held him and Sephiroth held the bottle, even as a kid he was still bright, and absolutely adorable. he was a little chubby, but most babies where, it wasn't uncommon, infact he was thiner than most, but he still didn't have all the rock hard abs anymore, he instead had a pudgy little stomache, Zack poked it, apparently Sephiroth's tickleish spot, he started laughing a little, he was so adorable to Zack and Cloud, but then they knew he'd hopefully go back to a cold adult with no fealings for life what so ever. Till then he was a baby without a care in the world.

Hojo kept wanting to experiment on the baby, so everytime he was brought down he would let Sephiroth bring his Fire 3 materia, and torch the lab, this was revenge and plus for Zack and Cloud it was humorus to enrage the scientist, finally he didn't request Sephiroth to come in to his lab.

"Well we got Hojo off our backs for a moment." said Zack.

"Yeah, uh-oh." said Cloud.

"What?" asked Zack.

Other side of the door...

"Hey Zack! We heard from Hojo, Seph is a baby, can we see 'em?" asked one happy-go-lucky candidate.

"Uhhh... Hojo just said that, it's not true." called Zack.

"Awww please, your a stick in the mud like Sephiroth let us see!" said the other candidate.

"It's a lie!" said Cloud, then Sephiroth at the worst time started crying, he wailed a little bit.

"Ah-ha! So there is a baby in there!" said one of the candidates.

Finally the door was open Sephiroth was sitting in Cloud's lap, well actually laying in Cloud's lap, the candidates couldn't believe it. Short white hair, big green eyes, and a smile that was to innocent for even the most pure of babies. Sephiroth stared at them with the most cutest expression, his mouth was a little open, and he was laughing a little, the candidates were dumbfounded, they knew he was a baby, but they weren't expecting him to be so cute.

"Ok, you must not tell anyone else about this, or I'll drop your ranks." said Zack.

"W-we promise, we'll keep our mouths shut." said the candidates in unison and ran off.

"They're gone." said Zack.

"Good, at least they didn't die, or go into laughing spazms." said Cloud. Sephiroth sucked on his thumb and started to fall asleep.

"Looks like some one is tired." joked Zack.

"I'll put him down for bed time." said Cloud with that he stood up and put Sephiroth in the crib, and tucked him in, "Sweet dreams, Seph." said Cloud, kissing the child on the fore head, thus putting him into deep slumber.

_**That was adorable! How'd you guys like it? I worked a few hours on it, I'm sick today, so I can work on my fics well please review!**_


	3. Unexpected

_"Mhh... Where am I?" asked Cloud standing up to see, a crystal city, water dripping from the altar, he saw crystal steps, and darkness. He looked around, he noticed he was wearing clothes similar to Zack's, his body was taller and more muscular than normal, he didn't understand what was going on. He looked up to see a girl, she had brownish red hair, blueish green eyes, and she had on a pink dress with a red jacket._

_"Miss? Are you alright?" asked Cloud, he hopped over to her. She looked up at him with a kind and warm smile, she looked like she was praying. Cloud reached out his hand, "Are you alright?"_

_All she did in reply was smile then, a shadow like figure dropped down behind her, and stabbed her through, Cloud watched in horror as she died infront of him, he looked at the figure, and it was Sephiroth! He stepped backwards, and caught the young woman's body. Blood covered his hand, her gentle green eyes, lifeless, and empty, a minute ago laced with hope and joy, he stared into them, he then felt like his heart was crushed, like he knew her, Sephiroth had faded into the background and dissapeared._

_"I'm sorry." murmured Cloud closeing her eyes.

* * *

_

**Beep beep beep beep**

"Hm?" said cloud rolling over to see an alarm clock going off. "Oh, the alarm clock." he hesitantly turned it off, and got up, he had an awful dream, and he was really hopeing to go back to sleep but to no avail. He walked out of the room, to see Zack already up and playing with the smaller version of Sephiroth. Sephiroth laughed every time Zack would poke his little tummy, and when Zack would say ,"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" really fast when Sephiroth would pull his hair.

"G'mornin', Cloud, how are you?" asked Zack in his happy mood.

"Uh... Sleepy I guess." replied Cloud looking down at the small general, two big green eyes, fixed themselves on Cloud.

"Papa!" chimed Sephiroth happily. Cloud stopped in his tracks, as did Zack, both of them looked down at Sephiroth, "Papa!" he said again.

"He... Just said his first word." said Zack, he looked down at Sephiroth in disbelife. That was the first word Sephiroth has said so far in his tot/infant form.

"Uh... W-what do I... Say?" asked Cloud, he had not been prepared to be called "papa", ever before now, not to mention, by Sephiroth himself. The tot looked over to Zack and smiled, a cute childish smile.

"Mama!" chimed Sephiroth looking at Zack. Zack sweat dropped, never had he before prepared himself to be called "mama", by anyone, because he was a man.

'I guess it's ok, Sephiroth really at this age, shouldn't know his females from males yet.' thought Zack.

'Gender confusion, but oh well, I guess every kid needs a mama.' thought Cloud.

"Good job!" said Zack as he picked up Sephiroth, and tickled him a little, the child smiled and laughed a lot, he grabbed onto Zack's wrist to make him stop, but he kept on, "I bet I know someone who's hungry." said Zack looking down at Sephiroth.

"I'll warm up the bottle, remember yesterday?" asked Cloud.

* * *

_"Ok, Zack, do not over heat the bottle!" said Cloud, sitting in the living room, playing with Sephiroth._

_"Don't worry I won't, you just keep an eye on Sephiroth, he can be a little sneek some times." said Zack walking into the kitchen, "Ok, let's see, put it on 140 and let is soak in hot water."_

_**10minutes later... Boom!**_

_Zack! Zack are you ok!" asked Cloud running in to see Zack, laying on the floor, dumbfounded, with pieces of glass, and hot steaming milk everywhere._

_"I... Guess I over heated... The bottle?" asked Zack, his let his head lay back, and it hit the refirgerator door.

* * *

_

"Ok, so maybe I'm not good at heating up bottles." said Zack sweat dropping.

"Yeah, I'll leave you, to baby sitting." said Cloud walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, i'm not that bad!" said Zack, like he had just been slapped by a woman, he sounded goofy, and hurt at the same time, but he was just jokeing. Sephiroth cuddled up against the 'mother-figure' and started cooing, Zack pet his hair, and started whispering a little song to Sephiroth.

"Let's see, hmmm..." said Cloud heating up the bottle, "Ah, it feals done." said Cloud takeing out the bottle and turning off the oven.

Cloud walked back in to see, Zack holding Sephiroth, and singing to him, the baby cooed, and sucked on his thumb. Zack jumped seeing Cloud standing there in mid shock.

"Good singing voice." said Cloud.

"How long have you been standing there!" asked Zack.

"About 1 minute." said Cloud, "You know you could go on Midgar Idol."

"Uh... Yeah I guess." said Zack, takeing the bottle from Cloud, sitting down, and put the spout into Sephiroth's mouth.

"Heh, that's a part I didn't know about you." said Cloud.

"Yeah well I found out something about you last night." said Zack. Cloud gasped he thought Zack had raped him in his sleep, and did what ever he wanted with his body, he then felt so naked.

"You snore, really, really loud. You woke me, and Sephiroth up three times last night. I think I'll need ear plugs for tonight." said Zack. Cloud heaved a sigh of relife, "Oh and you roll around a lot, you even rolled on top of me, and started talking about, a girl, and if you could help, and something about you being sorry."

"Hmm... I wonder what I drame about." said Cloud. Sephiroth broke the silence with a loud laugh, both cloud and Zack came out of their dazes, and looked at Sephiroth, he had gotten done drinking and the bottle had gone down, Zack's shirt.

"Oh boy, hold Seph, would ya Cloud." said Zack walking into the bathroom, to remove the bottle from his garments.

"Well that was unexpected." said Cloud looking at the bathroom door.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter three, yay it was so cute! Come on you know you just wanna say "Awwwww!" Well till next time, sayonara!**_


	4. Bath time and a visitor

Zack had just gotten done removeing the bottle from his garmets. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was so used to Sephiroth, walking into the bathroom, at the worst times. He laughed at this one time, he didn't think it was funny then, but now he thought it was rather funny to think of.

* * *

_**Sephiroth and Zack had just gotten done at Burrito Bell, Zack and Sephiroth had just gotten into the apartment, then Zack really had to go to the bathroom, Sephiroth saw this and decided to be mean, he raced Zack to the bathroom and won. Sephiroth closed the door and spent his whole time in there looking at the wall.**_

_**"Sephiroth are you done yet!" asked Zack in a weak voice.**_

_**"Nu-uh..." said Sephiroth then he went to brushing his teeth.**_

_**"Seph! Please come on, have a heart!" said Zack.**_

_**"I'm bushing mai teetph." said Sephiroth through the toothpaste.**_

_**"Arrrggghhhhh!" said zack, Sephiroth herd the door open and slam shut then he hear his foot steps go down the stairs and out side.

* * *

**_

Then Zack came out of his memories when he heard Cloud knocking on the door.

"Zack you done in there?" asked Cloud.

"Uh... Yeah why?" asked Zack.

"Because we need to give, seph, a bath."

"Uh why!" asked Zack.

"Because he got into the peanut butter in the kitchen, and he used it like hair gel!" said Cloud.

Zack opened the door to see Cloud, holding a very messy, sticky looking Sephiroth. He smiled and took Sephiroth into his arms and hugged him, Sephiroth looked up at Zack and smiled back.

"Well aren't you a little messy mog?" joked Zack. Sephiroth smeared some peanut butter on Zack's face in reply, "Hey now that wasn't polite." said Zack.

"Heh, you look like you got smuged Zack." said Cloud.

"Yeah well looks like we gotta clean up the messy one now don't we?" asked Zack.

"Yeah." said Cloud and both of the older men started laughing. Sephiroth didn't get it and looked at them in a confused sort of manner.

"Well we gotta get him clean some time." said Zack and he started to remove sephiroth's garments and sit him in the bathtub, but then, no infant is good in a bath without makeing it look like a minerature tsunami hit your bathroom, and Sephiroth was no exception. Water went every where, Cloud tried to hold him still but to no avail, water flew around hitting the walls and the ceiling, shampoo flew into the sink and into Sephiroth's hair and a few bath toys flew around. By the end of it Sephiroth was dried off and was now in a new set of pajamas. Cloud and Zack were saoked from head to toe, and that wore them out.

"Hey... Cloud?" asked Zack.

"What... Zack?" asked Cloud.

"We're getting a restrain jacket for Sephiroth, while he's in a bath next time." said Zack.

"I hear you." said Cloud. Just then the door bell rang, Sephiroth peerked up and looked up at the door. Zack walked up and saw Aeris standing before him, she smiled and looked at him.

"Hello, Zack. I came to see how you were doing." said Aeris.

"Oh... Uh.. I'm doing fine." said Zack, and Cloud fell over in the back with little Sephiroth pulling on his spikes.

"Uh... Zack who is that?" asked Aeris seeing Cloud and baby rolling around on the ground.

"Why uh... That's my friend Cloud." said Zack.

"Aww! Who's the adorable baby?" asked Aeris.

"Come in and we'll explain it." said Zack.

10 minutes later...

"What that's Sephiroth!" asked Aeris.

"Yep the one and only." said Zack.

"What happend to him?" asked Aeris.

"Hojo is what happend." said Cloud, Sephiroth shivered at that name, but then started giggleing because even as a baby, he wanted to torch that lab. Sephiroth saw Aeris and pointed towards her, he wante dher to hold him.

"Sephiroth, behave." said Zack sweetly to him, "He's just curious, he's probably never seen a girl... yet.."

"He's adorable." said Aeris holding Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at her, then smiled with glee.

"Wow this is new, he usually doesn't take to people who he considers a stranger." said Cloud.

"Well i guess I'm the lucky one." said Aeris as Sephiroth yawned sleepily and rested his head on Aeris's shoulder, and fell asleep. Zack smiled and so did Cloud, Aeris rocked him back in forth, and smiled as well, Sephiroth was tieing them together, only not to know... He was going to break that in a year or so from now...

Chapter 4 end...


End file.
